Beautiful Like No Other-Divergent from FourTobias POV
by DivergentLover05
Summary: This is divergent from Tobias/Four's POV. I know there are a lot of these out there, but I love divergent and tobias and i can't help myself haha. Read and reveiw! FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning of Love

**Hey! This is my first fanfic...so please read and reveiw! Hope you like it! Depressingly enough, I don't own divergent or anything to do with it...or Tobias)':**

* * *

I stand at the base of the net, half-listening to what my friend, Lauren, is telling me I try to listen, I really do, but I'm too excited about the initiates! I wonder whose Going to the the first to jump. Probably Uriah, a Dauntless-born who is my best friend's, Zeke, younger brother.

"Hello? Earth to Four?!" Lauren screams in my ear.

"God can you be any LOUDER?" I say, not completely serious.

"Well-" Lauren starts, but is cut off when we see a figure falling from the tall building before us, into the net.

I calmly walk to the net to see a small girl laughing hysterically from amusement. I offer her my hand to help her up, and she takes it as I gently pull her out of the net. She siftly lets go and says, "Thank you." Her blue eyes and long blonde hair seem familiar to me, but I don't know why, and I don't really care, because she is beautiful, slightly intruguing...What am I TALKING about?! I haven't even talked to her yet! I quickly snap out of my trance with a genuine smile painted on my face.

"Can't believe it! A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheared of," Lauren exclaims. I snap my head back to her, a little angry since I came from Abnegation myself two years ago. Probably, hopefully, not for the same reason this girl left.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," I say, deeper than I thought. "What's you name?" I ask, turning back to Miss Ex-Abnegation. I not only want to know her name because I'll be her instructor for initiation for the next couple months, but I want to know...need to know for myself.

"Umm..." she replies, obviously thinking about it. I smile at her hesitation. Iguess she wantes to change her name. Not THAT unuasual, but enough to spark my curiosity.

"Think about it. YOu don't get to pick again," I say to her, even though I wish I could change my last name...

"Tris." She says, catching me off guard at how confident she sounds. Maybe she is cut out for Dauntless.

"Tris," Lauren echos. "Make the anouncment, Four!"

"First jumper: Tris!" I hsout to the crowd of Dauntless members behind us. They hoot and holler, like the dauntless usually so. Then another girl's scream rings in my ears as the sound gradually gets louder. A dark skinned girl, tall and lean, plops into the net, screaming the whole way down.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I say to Tris as I rest my hand on her back to lead her to the res of the Dauntless. I usually do't do this, but I feel the need to touch her. For some reason, I'm like a magnet to her, and I don't want her to ever leave my side.

* * *

**Again, please reveiw! Your thoughts really count(:**


	2. Chapter 2-SmartMouths and Stiffs

**Hey again! I know I just posted two chapters in one day but I'm really bored! Oh, well. Everyone will just have to wait till tomorrow for chapter three, cuz i'll try to update everyday. Emphasis on try. Anyway thank you for reading! Still don't own anything divergent.**

* * *

Once everyone finishes jumping, Lauren and I lead the initates back underground, where most of Dauntless is placed. When we reach a certain spot, me and Lauren stop.

"This is where we divide," Lauren starts. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you _don't need a tour of the place." She finishes with a small smirk on her face, and leads most of the group away. Now I'm here alone with the new transfers. Here we go!

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next two months, I am your instructor. My name is Four," I say. I hope nobody questions me about my name. But I'm worried because Candor-

"Four? Like the number?" Christina, the screamer after Tris, questions me in disbelief. Great. Candor. My FAVORITE faction.

So much for that plan..

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I ask irritated.

"No." she retreats.

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit? Clever name," Christina chuckles. I hate most Candor. They're annoying as heck sometimes.

I slowly walk up to her, narrow my eyes, and stare at her, trying intimidate her with my 'instructor mask'. "What's your name?" I ask quietly, even though I know her name already.

"Christina.." she peeps out. How Dauntless. *cough cough sarcasm cough*

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would've joined their faction. The first thing you will learn is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" I tell her, trying to control my anger. I don't know why, but I hate it when people are too...questiony. All she does is nod, and I walk back to my previous spot, infront of the group, leading them towards the Pit. I catch some on Christina and Tris' convorsation.

"What a jerk," Christina says. Good. I don't like her either.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," Tris answers. I leave it like that. Somehow, I feel like Tris is watching, like she isn't scared of me, like some people who don't know me are. I like that.

Or maybe she's just looking at me because she's curious. Or scared of me. I definitely do NOT want that. But why? I push this though away as we enter the Pit. Many people are here, as always, dressed in black clothes, loud, outrageous, and laughing. I love this place. Always have, always will.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." The chasm is probably my favorite place in Dauntless. It's so loud, but it lets there be silence at the same time. It's calming. Ironic because there's crashing waves going in every direction and jagged rocks at the bottom that would easily end your life. I shake my head slightly, coming out of my thoughts.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I have to shout over the chasm just to be heard by people three feet away from me. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life! It has happended before and it will happen again. You have been warned," I emphasize on the second-to-last and last sentence. I need to get that through their heads while most initiates stand far away from the railing, but some, including Tris lean against the metal bars and observe the place. She really is Dauntless, isn't she?

Then we walk into the dining hall to have lunch. Everyone cheers and pumps their fists to the new initiates as a welcome. Everyone finds their seats, and I find myself sitting next to Tris with Christina on her other side. I don't know why but I feel like I need..._want _to sit there. _Jeez, Tobias! What's wrong with you? Get yourself together! _I silently scold myself.

In the middle of the table are hamburgers, just like when I first came here. I pick one up, put some ketchup on it, and take a bite. Dauntless food is so good. However, I see Tris inspecting it, not sure what to make out of it.

"It's beef, put this on it." I say as I nudge her with my elbow and pass her the bottle of ketchup.

"You've never had a hamburger before?!" Christina asks, totally dumbfounded.

"No. Is that what it's called?" Tris replies.

"Why?" Christina asks.

"Extravegance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary in Abnegation," Tris explains. She's still got that Abnegation trait in her. I wonder if it's because she just transferred, or maybe she is...NO! She can't be! That's too dangerous. I won't let her be. I don't know how, or why, but I just won't.

Christina snorts. "No wonder you left."

"Yeah," Tris says rolling her eyes. "It was just because of the food."

I try to trap a smile crawling onto my face, but my mouth fights againts me, allowing a corner of my mouth to turn up. She's pretty funny, and sarcastic. Both frowned upon in Abnegation.

Then suddenly the door swings open and a biting chill is spread throughout the room. Everyone goes quite as I look to see who is entering. Great. It's Eric. I hate him so much. He was in the same initiate class as me, transferred from Erudite, and is a power-thirsty jerk who is jealous of me because I was ranked first and he was ranked second. However, he still got a job as a Dauntless leader because I didn't want to have that much power. There's also other reasons...

"Whose that?" Christina whispers, obviously intimidated by him, but most everyone is.

"His name is Eric. He's a Dauntless leader," I say to her.

"Seriously? But he's so young," Christina remarks. Does she seriously think age matters here? I mean, have she _looked_ at the Dauntless?

"Age doesn't matter here," I say, knowing I look annoyed. Then Eric walks over to our table and sits down next to me. I really don't want to talk to him. I want to talk to Tris. WHOA. THAT came out of no where in my brain...I swear I think I need medication.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asks me after minutes of glaring.

_No_, I think to myself. "This is Tris and Christina," I say flatly, uninterested.

"Ooo a Stiff," he says smirking at her. _I will punch you in the face for smirking at her like that_, I think. "We'll see how long you last..." _And I will kill you for saying that to her. _I know she'll last and stay strong. She's brave. She's Dauntless.

"What have you been doing lately, _Four_?" he spits my name like it's dirt.

I lift a shoulder, acting nonchalant. "Nothing, really."

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric states. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

I look at him before saying anything. "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job."

Didn't I just practically say that? For coming from Erudite... "So it would seem."

"And you aren't interested?"

I really have to spell out everything for him, don't I? He's probably does that just to annoying the living crap out of me. "I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well, lets hope he gets the point, then," Eric says while giving me a too-harsh-to-be-friendly slap on the back, and walks away.

"Are you two...friends?" Tris asks me, obviously too curious to hold in. I don't blame her.

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite," I tell her. Oh no. I already gave away too much of who I am. But, surprisingly, I don't mind Tris knowing who I am. I kind of _want_ her to know the real me; not some cold initiate trainer with no feelings or emotions.

"Were you a transfer too?" I'm right. She's definately NOT Abnegation.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions. Now I've got Stiffs, too?" I surprised myself with the reply I gave her.

"It must be because you're so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails," she says, obviously hurt by my comment. I didn't mean to come off so mean. It's just, I don't like people questionning me. All I can do is stare at her. I've been staring at her for too long now, but she's been staring right back. She has a fighting spark in her eyes; She obviously understands staring as a challenge. She's brave alright, even though she starts blushing.

"Careful, Tris," is all I manage to get out. _What kind of response is that_, I ask myself. I might be Divergent, but that was a stupid, _unintelligible_ move. Suddenly, the world saves me as my friends, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Lauren, and a few others call me from the other table. I rise from my seat without another word and work my way to my normal table.

I shake out what just happened between me and Tris as I sit down.

"Hey, Four! How's your group of new initiates? Are they daring? Or all just Dauntless-want-a-be's?" Zeke says.

"They're alright I guess. A couple Candor smart-mouths-" which earns a groan from everyone at the table. I chuckle before I continue, "some Erudite and one Abnegation."

"Yeah, Tris, right? The Abnegation girl? She's small. I hope she makes it. She'll need some luck," Lauren says.

Something inside me snaps and I wanna punch her in the mouth. "She doesn't need luck, Lauren! She'll do just fine! Stop picking on her!" and my face goes red.

"Ooooo!" everyone says, Lauren poking me at the same time.

"What?!" I exclaim, mad at them.

"Nothing, nothing...just looks like someone has a, uh, little friend he's interested in," Zeke dares to speak while making mock kissing faces towards me. Everyone bursts out laughing, which makes my face even redder and hotter.

"Shut up! No, I don't," I say, even though I doubt they'll beleive me.

"Then why is your face all red? And your defensive. And-OH!-you keep looking at her!" Shauna says. Everybody starts laughing uncontrollably, and I decide it's time to leave. I get up and walk away, ignoring the "sorry"s and "we were just joking"s from my friends. I'm going back to my apartment. I'll leave Eric with the initiates for the rest of the day. I know sooner or later they're going to have to face Eric alone. I just hope Eric doesn't do anything stupid with them. Especially to Tris...

* * *

When I enter my apartment, I flop down on my bed, staring up at the words "Fear God Alone" painted on my wall. _What is wrong with me? Do I really like Tris? No. I can't. I just met her two hours ago. How can I like her? I've never liked anyone before._

I keep asking these questions to myself, even though I cannot answer anyone of them. I'm too exausted to think about these things right now, so I just close my eyes and fall asleep.

However, right before I fall asleep, Tris and her beautiful smile back at the net is the last thing I think of.

* * *

**...REVEIW!(: Oh and can u readers tell your friends about this? weird...maybe a little creepy, ik but it'd b cool for more people to read and reveiw. thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3-Tension

**Hi everyone! I wanna say thank you to Readerpossessed and 17danielleemerson for the reveiws! And I am going to take your advice readerpossessed but I already had this chapter written out and I think its good so I just decided to post it. HI MRS. SCHAFER IF YOU'RE READING THIS!(:**

* * *

I wake up a little early this morning, extremely excited because today is the first day of official training! However, it's one of the most physical parts.

I arrive at the training room about fifteen minutes early, so I start polishing the guns for today, just to make they're extra pretty for the new initiates. They arrive a few minutes late, so I get right into it.

"Hello, initiates. Today is your first official day of training. The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight," I say as I walk down the row of staring people before me, handing each of them a gun. I get to Tris, and it takes every ounce of strength in my me to calmly press the handgun into palms and keep walking, without looking at her. Because I know if I do, my eyes will linger on her.

I continue, setting my confusing feelings aside, "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that. Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

I notice that Tris is staring at the weapon in her hand, unsure of how to hold it or what to think of it.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore, each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; and the third, primarily mental."

I was about to go on when a Candor transfer, Peter, speaks up. "But what...what does firing a gun have...have to do with...bravery?" He says in between yawns. What is wrong with Candor people?

I spin the gun in my hand, press the cold, circular barrel on his left temple, and click the bullet into place. "Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." I slowly bring the gun down while Peter's cheeks grow red from embarrassment, but his eyes, that are growing colder and harder by the second, beg to differ. I resume walking up and down, past the initiates.

"And to answer your question...you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." I see Tris stifle a laugh with her hand, and something inside me warms. I like her laugh, even though it's quiet and I can barely see it. I have to force myself to keep talking.

"This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me."

I stride up to a target, stand with my legs shoulder-width apart, slowly raise my gun up with both hands, and shoot the gun, like I've done so many times. The bullet goes straight through the middle of the red target, as always. I can sense Tris observing my every move, and that warm feeling grows even bigger, hotter. What is going on with me? I seriously need to get a grip...

I turn away, leaning against the back wall, watching how the initiates fire a gun for the first time. My eyes land on Tris. I can tell she's very awkward holding the gun up, and is a little wary. She takes her first shot and stumbles backward form the recoil, her bullet going no where near the target. Then she takes another shot, bullet flying anywhere except for the target, but she's more ready for the recoil this time. She keeps firing and firing again, not giving up. After many shots, and Erudite transfer, Will?, who's at the target next to her speaks up.

"Statistically speaking, you should have hit the target at least once by now, even by accident." Statistically speaking, you should shut up.

"Is that so?" Tris replies. No, it's not so.

"Yeah. I think you're actually defying nature." Tris grits her teeth, determination in her eyes from the challenge she was given. She fires, grinning excitedly as the bullet hits the corner of the target. She raises her eyebrow at Will.

"So you see I'm right. The stats don't lie," he says. She smiles a little at him, but not in the same way she smiled at MY joke. HA! Suck it, Will! Wow...my brain is really getting on my nerves. It's like I can't thin for myself half the time!

A few rounds later, Miss Tris hits the center, and she smiles wildly, and I can't help but smile as well while I redirect my gaze to the others. After a while, I let them out for lunch.

* * *

I walk to my normal table, not very excited because I just KNOW my friends are going to keep bugging me about Tris. Speaking of her, I notice she is sitting with Christina...why does she hang around her?...Will, and Al. It seems as if Christina and Will have a little something going on between them, and Al might have a thing for Tris, but she's not showing any interest in him. At least I hope not...

When I finally sit down at my table, Lauren is talking about her initiates, until she sees me. She just looks at me, smiles, and says, "So, Four, how was the first day of training?"

"Good."

"Anything interesting?"

"Nope."

"Any, flirty stuff or, oh I don't know, romance?" she keeps interrogating me about Tris. A soon as Lauren says this, everyone starts laughing, barely able to breathe. All I can do is give them evil glares, which they don't care about at this point, and viciously bite my hamburger while my face gets red.

Once they all calm down a little, Lynn steps in. Of course Lynn has to get a word in. I expected her too.

"Are you sure about that? You might want to look at future Mrs. Eaton over there."

I pretend to glace around normally while I look at Tris. Oh my god she's looking straight at me. Once we lock eyes, a look of slight panic waves over her. She shyly smiles, then turns away.

Everyone starts laughing harder, unable to control it. Zeke actually ends up falling out of his chair and rolling on the floor. Literately. I just let out a strangled, annoyed noise and eat the rest of my lunch. They're still laughing, so I say that I have to go. I actually do. The fighting part of today's training is in a few minutes, and I can't be late. So I go over towards where the transfers are sitting, tell them to follow me, feeling Tris staring at me intently the whole time.

* * *

I lead my group to the fighting room. All there is are punching bags, a chalkboard with everyone's names on it, and a red circle painted in the middle of the floor as the fighting arena. Nothing special.

I stand in the middle and front of the punching bags so everyone can see and hear what I'm doing.

"As I said this morning," I say, "next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless. We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

I conclude my speech and start to name a few punches and kicks, doing them first in the air, then against a punching bag. Once I finish that, I let my students do it themselves with their own punching bags. Most have the general idea for the stance and such. I walk around, inspecting and helping people.

Then I get to Tris. My heart starts beating a little faster, but I try not to let it show. All I do is stare at her, watching her whole body during and after she does a series of kicks and punches. I notice her tense up a little, and I'm not quite sure what that means. It can mean so many things...

"You don't have much muscle," I conclude, "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

Then I do the unthinkable, but I can't stop myself. Once I do this, I can barely breathe, as the same goes for Tris. I place my hand across her rib cage, my fingers reaching from one side to the other; that's how small she is. Yet, she feels perfect against my skin.

"Never forget to keep the tension here," I say in a quite voice, which is very unlike me. I glace up at her, and we lock eyes for a few seconds before I break the tension and walk away, still feeling the pressure from her body on my hand. I'm pretty sure fireworks just exploded between us. I bet Lauren would be proud of me...Wait. Does this mean I might...like Tris? But I've never liked anyone before. Now I realize that I need to talk to someone who's been in a relationship before and can help me. I need to talk to Lauren.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reveiw and give me suggestions!(: g'nite**


	4. Chapter 4-Dr Love

**Heyy everyone! Fourth chapter up...and notice how i devoted this whole chapter to Four. Get it? Four? Fourth chapter? HAHAHA so anyway here u go!**

* * *

When I get to Lauren's room, I almost hope she's not there. I'm not the type of person who just spills their emotions, thoughts, and worries to people, even if it's one of my best friends. All my life I've kept to myself. I could always think for myself and come to a decision on my own, and I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to start now.

But, I know I really need some help, and Lauren is the closest thing to help I can get, so I grasp the doorknob and let myself in, not even bothering to knock. When I enter, I see Lauren sitting on her sofa, holding a mug of coffee in her hands and watching TV.

"Oh, hey Four!" she greets as I walk in.

"Hey," I say, not really looking at her.

"Um, hey. What's wrong? I can tell something's up," She says while placing her coffee on the small, wooden table in front of her. I finally look at her, a pleading look probably plastered across my face. She notices this and motions for me to sit next to her on the couch. I stumble over, nearly tripping, and plop into the comforting, squishy cushions. Holding my head in both my hands, I let out a somewhat animal noise, coming from deep inside me.

"Hey, Four. It's ok. You can tell me anything, you know that? I'm your friend. Now what's wrong?" I look up straight in her eyes, a concerned look on her face. I have to tell her now...no turning back.

"Well...it's just...I...I'm confused. VERY confused. You see, I've never maybe liked anyone, or wanted to always be around someone, but it's happening now. And I can barely think for myself when I'm around her, or breathe. My heart starts beating fast and my head goes a little fuzzy whenever I talk to her. And if I touch her hand or something, the touch feels like fireworks and our gazes at each other feel like burning embers sizzling all over my body and, oh God I'm starting to stay girly, romantic stuff like Shauna would. What's happening? It's so unlike me, I'm, I'm...confused."

I just dumped all of my emotions out in front of her, and yet all she does is smile a little. She knows who I'm talking about and I start thinking that she might just make fun of me again. I start to push myself up to leave, not wanting to hear any of Lauren's jokes or grief. But she pulls me back down again.

"Four! Don't go! I'll help you. I just knew that you felt something for her, and I was just waiting for you to admit it, and you finally did. It's not really like Four, the Dauntless PRODIGY, to lay all his feelings out on the table, and be slightly vulnerable for once."

She just looks at me, and I stare right back. "What's wrong with me, Lauren?"

She laughs a little and then starts talking. "Well, it's pretty obvious that you like her-"

"You think I really do? But I just met her! Do you think she likes me back?" I ask her, cutting her off.

"Four, calm down. Just, please shut up and listen to me...for once in your life." I give a glare, but unwillingly nod my head. "Like I said before, you like her. No doubt about it. I don't know if she likes you or not, that's up to you to decipher. But, she must feel something, with the way she was looking at you, then timidly turned away in the cafeteria earlier today."

I sigh and nod a little again before she continues, "All these feelings are normal. She may feel the same way, she may not. It's too early to tell. Plus she's Abnegation, or used to be. It's probably really weird for her too, if she feels this way, because nothing like this would happen back at Abnegation."

"Right. I understand. So, what do you recommend, as the master of relationships?" I question, a little sarcasm mixed in, trying to make me feel like myself again.

"Well," she contemplates for a few seconds while smiling, "I would say don't do anything yet. You just met her two days ago, and it's pretty amazing that you're feeling this already. If you feel like this now, then she's a keeper. Don't ever give up on her. But still, don't do anything specifically to her just yet," she concludes. I agree with her, though it might be hard, and I sorta already made a 'move' or whatever on Tris.

"Well, I might have done..." I trail off, followed by Lauren yelling at me.

"WHAT? Four! What the HECK did you do?!" So, I tell her about the training room incident, the touch, the staring, and the feeling, and she stares at me, wide eyed, mouth hanging wide open in a perfect oval shape.

"Oh my lord, Four. Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't help it! It's like I have this attraction to her and I can't control it!"

She smirks a little and speaks again "Well you probably shocked her like an electrical gun, but she didn't protest. And you said she stopped breathing and her heart might have picked up pace, too, so...she might, MIGHT, have some mutual feelings for you, but her reaction also could've been from shock or embarrassment."

I light up like a Christmas tree and say, "You really think so?"

"Maybe."

All I do is grin uncontrollably as I stand up and stride out of her room, completely hopeful at this point. "Thanks, Lauren! You're the bomb!" I say at the very old, lame Dauntless joke.

"No problem, just don't do anything that your brain tells you to do, or anything scary, please!"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need your help anymore, so you can keep those thoughts to yourself and go back to normal," I say winking.

She just laughs and throws a pillow at my face, but close the door before the pillow reaches me. I head back to my own room, utterly happy yet exhausted form today.

I might have a chance with her. I just might. And now I realize that today was the day I officially admitted, to Lauren and myself, that I like Tris. My life is going to be insane now, I can sense it.

* * *

**Ok, so four might've been a little OOC, but I really wanted him to just come out with his feelings. Hope you liked it! I'll be posting again a little, prob within a few days, the usual(; please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5-Bravery and Idiocy

**Hey! Sorry it took soooo long for me to update! I was really busy with school and stuff and then I was sick and tired and didn't feel like writing haha but here it is! Thanks to everyone for reveiws and follows and favorites!**

* * *

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today" I say as I step away from the the chalkboard, revealing the names of who will be fighting against who. I give Tris and I-just-saved-your-little-butt look, because next to her name is nothing. I knew she would be _killed _in the ring, so I decided to let her sit this one out and fight tomorrow.

She seems to notice my look and I can tell she's a little relieved that she's not fighting, although this isn't good. She has to prove herself tomorrow in fighting or her rank will be lowered a little. And I cannot BEAR to see her be ranked low enough to be factionless, though I doubt that will happen.

"Sorry, but look. I'm up against the Tank," Christina murmurs, talking about Molly. That's a very good nickname for her, too! She's broad-shouldered, slightly muscled, not very smart...or nice...and is big. Not as in weight, not as in height, just...big I guess.

First up to fight is Will and Al. I feel kinda bad, since they are friends and everything, but Eric also had a voice in who should fight who, and I can't exactly argue with him.

They start off by putting their hands up to their face to block any punches, which is pretty ironic because they're shuffling around the circle, staring at each other. Finally, the fight begins.

Al is the first to strike, slamming his fist into Will's jaw. The hit is pretty hard, and Eric just smirks. He is such a jerk-face sometimes...

As Will places his hand to his face and staggers to the side, he blocks Al's next punch with the other hand, but the punch seems to be as hard and a solid hit to the ribs. Then they just look at each other, circling the ring.

"What pansycakes," Eric smirks. Is he seriously trying to bring that back? Pansycake? Really, Eric?

I was about to make a smart-alec comment back, but Eric was already getting tired of this fight. "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!" he shouts at the poor boys in the ring.

They both look at me, pleading that I break this fight up. However, I can't. I wish I could, but ever since Max became a Dauntless leader...

"But..."Al starts to protest, standing straight up and letting his hands fall to his sides, "Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue," Eric replies. Not entirely true...

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede," I say.

"According to the _old_ rules. In the _new _rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of other." Beat THAT!

"A brave man never surrenders," Eric says coolly, though he's eying me with narrowed eyes, and I stare right back. His statement isn't entirely true, but I'm not going to take this any farther than it needs to go. Besides, I can already feel Tris' eyes boring into my head, and that's enough to bring me back to the reality that I have absolutely no control over Eric.

Al breaks up our little staring contest by saying, "This is ridiculous. What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!"

"Oh, you think it's going to be that easy? Go on. Try to hit me, slowpoke. Come at me BRO!" Will teases him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Finally..." Eric murmurs under his breath, not meant for me to hear. I let it go, still feeling Tris looking me up and down.

The fight starts up again, with Al throwing a sloppy punch towards Will. He easily ducks it and slides around Al, kicking him hard in the back.

He might actually have a chance...

Then Al jumps forward, turns around to face Will, and starts charging at Will.

Maybe not.

He takes a firm hold of Will with one hand while punching him hard in the jaw with the other.

Will's eyes suddenly roll to the back of his head as he collapses to the floor. He definitely lost his fight.

Al becomes worried instantly, and so does Tris. We all stare, waiting for something to happen. Then, Will blinks a few times and starts to stand up, still slightly in a daze.

"Get him up," Eric says, staring at Will's body as if it's his prey. He's so weird.

"Next up-Molly and Christina!" He shouts, clearing the dreadful look from his face.

I hold up Will by his waist to help him to the infirmary. I don't necessarily want to leave anyone alone with Eric, especially Tris, but I force my legs to move one in front of the other all the way to the hospital doors.

When I arrive, a nurse, who says her name is Jenni, takes Will into her arms and sets him onto a bed there.

I mumble a thank you as I rush through the doors, back to the training rooms with worry suddenly flooding through my blood and veins. _What could have Eric done already?...Maybe something to Tris_? I think. That's what really gets me running: the fact that he might hurt Tris.

When I get to the training room, nobody is there.

_Oh shit-AKI mushrooms_, I think to myself as I hurry around the Dauntless compound searching for my lost initiates.

I finally reach the chasm, probably the most dangerous place in Dauntless, and of course, Eric has Christina dangling from the railing, about ready to fall to her death.

_Nothing out of the ordinary. Just normal Eric. Normal day at Dauntless, ya kno, the usual._

I make myself stand back into the shadows, because I know if I show my face, it will be grief-stricken, and I can't risk looking weak to the initiatesright now.

Anyway, Tris and Al help her back over the edge, to safety. It's just like Tris, it's when she's selfless that she's at her bravest. I admire her for that.

I step out of my daydream, and back towards my apartment to sleep. I'm exhausted, after all. _What if it was Tris hanging form the Chasm and not Christina? What if Tris slipped and died?_

_Well she didn't. She's safe, in her dorm, in her bed, sleeping soundly,_ I reassure myself.

I shake my head to get the dreadful thought out as I reach my door. I fumble for the keys, but once I finally open the door, I'm too tired to even take my shoes off. I just flop onto the bed, and the last think I remember is the jiggling of the bed from my flopping before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**BOOM. CHAPTER 5 DONE. I had to put the pansycake and shitaki mushrooms in hahaha it was on my mind and I couldn't help it. Sorry there wasn't much Fourtris looove in this chapter but there wasn't much to write other than fighting and the chasm. Again, plz review! (:**


	6. 6-It's Breaking Her Heart, Not Her Body

**Hey guys! Soooo sry i haven't updated in like, forever! I was sick and didn't feel like writing and then school got hectic and blah blah blah...excuses excuses i know haha but here ya go! Next chapter will come sooner, I promise!**

* * *

Last night I dreamed of the chasm incident that happened yesterday. However, the scene was changed quite a bit. Instead of Smart-Mouth hanging on to the railing, it was Tris. MY beloved Tris. Her beautiful, long blonde hair was dangling past her shoulders; her usual fiery eyes were scared, pleading, BEGGING me to save her as she stared deeply into my own eyes. As soon as I'm about to run to her rescue, Eric smashes his foot on her hands, causing her to slip and fall into the ragged waters and crashing waves before I could even say 'Stop'.

Eric bursted out in laughter, and all the other initiates faded away while Tris screams pounds into my ear drums until all I hear is Eric's voice.

"Tris!" I exclaim as I run towards the railing where she slipped. I can barely look down, yet I force myself to, knowing that I am Dauntless. I am brave.

As I stared down at her body, her sulken, limp, bloated body, I start to cry. I cry and cry and cry until nothing else will come out. Then Marcus came. With his belt. And I woke up.

I shake off the dream as I see Tris walk into the trianing room, knowing that it was only a dream and she is still alive. If she would've died, part of me would've died along with her. DOES SHE FEEL THE SAME ABOUT ME? I wonder...

She's talking to one of her friends, Al, and something in me deflates as something else in me starts burning with fire. _Am I jealous?_ _Oh no, this girl had more effect on me than I thought._

I am standing by the other side of the room when Tris suddenly her face drops like a brick, and I know why.

My dear friend Eric...choking on those words right now...insisted on Tris fighting Peter today, since she didn't fight yesterday. I tried to object, but I can't overpower Eric. And he's noticed that I like her, so he's probably just trying to tourment me on seeing her fight with him. He is worse than the child of Max and the Grinch. That's pretty bad.

Then the fights start. I don't really pay attention to any of them until Tris' fight starts. I'm so nervous for her, but I know she's strong. How strong, I can't tell.

I can tell she's nervous, too, as they both enter the ring.

"You okay there, Stiff? You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry," Peter teases Tris. _Why don't you swim in a pool with pirhanas, Peter._

Eric keeps tapping his foot, faster and faster, and I'm about ready to knock him out because the whole foot tapping deal isn't exactly helping my anxiety right now.

"Come on, Stiff. Just one little tear. Maybe some begging," Peter continues. _I can make you cry and beg for mercy._.. I have a real problem with Peter, if you haven't noticed.

Then the fight starts. Tris tries to kick him in his right side, but he caught her foot and pulled her forward, causing her to slam into the ground. She gets back on her feet right away. _Good_, I think._ That's exactly what she needs to do. Smart._

They stand around for a few seconds before Eric gets mad.

"Stop playing wit her. I don't have all day!" he snaps at them. Peter's face drops to utter seriousness and predatory, as if he's looking at Thanksgiving dinner. This isn't ending well.

He gives her a hard punch in the jaw, and I can tell Tris looses her vision for a second before Peter kicks her with all force in the stomach. I flinch, and Eric takes note of it.

"Can't stand to see your mistress get beat up, huh?"

"Shut the jello up," I bark back, never letting my eyes drift from Tris.

Peter grasps her hair and punches her in the nose and keeps punching. Her face is bloody, swollen, and bruised already. I can't stand to see her just, go nearly limp like that, but I can't stop looking at her. I feel nauseas and my heart physically hurts for her. But I stop this fight now, Eric will do something to me. I know he will.

Tris tries to punch back, and I hold onto my hope. However, Peter gets right back at her. I can't take it anymore. It's killing me.

I storm out the door, not wanting to see anymore of the gruesome sight. I hover over the trash can outside the door, still feeling nauseas. I hear Tris scream. It's a high pitched, helpless scream, and I decide that this fight has gone too far.

"Enough!" I shout as I reenter the room. I gently scoop Tris in my eyes, tell Peter to go lick a wall socket, and swiftly walk towards the infirmiry. I can tell she's passed out, and my mind starts racing.

_What's going to happen to her? Will she survive? What if she doesn't survive?_

_STOP_! I tell myself. _She will be ok! She just took a hard fight, and she'll recover. I worry too much. Why do I worry too much? Oh, duh, because I'm a love-sick teenager who's head over heels for a girl that I barely know. Makes sense._

I make myself trudge back to the training room after I drop Tris off, but I want to stay by her side and nurture her and care for her...but I can't. Eric will be even more suspicious than he already is, and that wouldn't end well.

When I arrive at the training room again, I don't pay attention. Eric takes over the name-circling part for who wins the fights, which is good, because I can't stop worrying about Tris...

x...x...x

As I lay in my bed, realization hits me. Tomorrow's visiting day.

Visiting is probably my least favorite day of the year. It's hard to see everyone reuniting with their family, when I have none to reunite with. I'm all on my own; my father beat me every single day...more than once a day...with his belt. I still remember his words...

"This is for your own good," he would say as he whips his belt along my sore back as I cringe, but I couldn't stop him. That would only make the beatings worse, if I tried to stop him.

And then my mom...

I shake off the terrible memory before I can get any farther. I can't cry tonight. I can't cry anymore wasted tears on my sorry life and sorry family. I don't need to cry anymore.

I am strong.

I am brave.

I am Dauntless.

* * *

**...Please review! Tell your friends plz! The more popular this story is, the better(:**


	7. Chapter 7-Make Your Move

**Hey here's the next chapter! Btw I'm gonna be doing a dauntless truth or dare soon, so watch for that story! This one is 2,181 words! It's a long chapter haha. Read on...(:**

* * *

"HEY! WAKE UP YOU BUM!" I hear someone yell at me.

I unwillingly sit up in my bed to find that Lauren has made her way into my apartment. But I locked it...

"How did you get in-" I start, but Lauren cuts me off by waving a hair pin in my face.

"I'm quite talented," she says. I just groan and hurry to get ready because I realize that I'm supposed to be at the train tracks with my initiates...with Tris.

I get dressed, brush my teeth, grab a piece of bacon from the kitchen, and head out to the train tracks.

Suprisngly, I'm the first one here. Thank God.

As the initiates slowly start to arrive, I notice that Tris and Christina still aren't here. _Is Tris ok? Maybe she's not ok! What would I do? What __**could**__ I do? Well there's still a couple minutes..._

But there's not. Just then I hear the blare of the train horn and start to become worried that Tris won't be there. I don't care about Christina; I care about Tris.

I suddenly feel an electrifying presence, and I see that Tris...and Christina...had finally made it with muffins in their hands.

I jump on the train with ease, but I become worried as Tris starts to jump. I can tell she's sore and hurting all over, but that doesn't stop her from doing what she has to do. She's strong and tough, and I love that about her.

She grits her teeth as Al helps her into the train car, and I wish that I was Al for that second. He gets to hold her hand, talk to her, everything that he wants to do. But since I'm her trainer, I can't really do that. And I know that it's slowly tearing me down on the inside. Whether it's tearing down my hard exterior walls to show the real me, or tearing my heart apart in to little, fun-sized pieces, I can't quite tell.

Peter puts fake sympathy on his face and takes a jab at Tris, "Feeling okay there? Or are you a little...Stiff."

Him, Molly, and Drew all start bursting out laughing, and I feel like knocking all three of them out.

"We are all awed by your incredible wit," Will replies.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with Erudite?" Christina starts. Oh god this is going to turn into an...angry conversation, to say the least.

Candor finishes, "I hear they don't object to sissies." They all start laughing, but I don't hear Tris' laugh. She's probably blushing, since she hates being the center of attention.

Whoa, since when did I figure _that_ out? Weird...

I spin on my heels before Peter can make any kind of remark. "Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?"

They all finally shut up. I turn towards the outside of the car again, hold the handles on both sides, and lean my body forward so I'm basically outside the car.

I look at the mass of old, dated, abandoned buildings. They're so old; they haven't been used in over 30 years.

Then, I feel like I'm on fire. Not an uncomfortable, dying fire, but more like the burning embers, like from the Choosing Ceremony, were placed all over my body, and I know what's happening.

Tris is looking at me, observing me. I kinda like it. It helps that I had a tight t-shirt on again today...

_OKAY!_ I really need to get my brain in check. But I can hardly stop myself from thinking these things when she keeps looking at me every other minute. I have to hold myself back from looking back at her right now, because I know if I do look at her, I won't be able to stop myself from running towards her and taking her in my embrace, and telling her that I love her and to not pay attention to anyone who-

Oh god. What? Really? I-I, I love her? No no no no no that's just my obviously my recently mental brain talking, not the real me. I just like her...or do I?

The train becomes slower as we reach the fence, and we all jump off. Once everyone is on the ground, I tell them to follow me.

I dare to glance at Tris, and she's hanging close to Christina. No matter how much I hate that Candor, it's a good idea to stay close to her friends. It'll be harder for people to torment her if she has other people to back her up...like me.

We walk along an old road, towards the gate. Once we get there, I start explaining.

"If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here. Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but-"

"Patrols for what purpose?" Will questions.

You dare interrupt the Dauntless Prodigy?! But all I do is shrug a little. "I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them," and maybe if you waited till I was finished talking, I would've answered your question more clearly! "As I was saying. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"What rank were you?" Peter asks me.

"I was first," and dam proud of it. HAHA just kidding. I'm not that cocky and stuff.

"And you chose to do this?" Peter says, obviously sincerely surprised as his eyes go big. "Why didn't you get a government job?"

Is that any of your business? "I didn't want one," I reply, trying to not show my anger at the many questions already made.

Then an Amity truck comes with overly happy people smiling and holding boxes of apples. No matter how annoying the Amity are, I respect them. Because they make my food.

"Beatrice?" One of the boys says. So that's her real name. I understand why she changed it.

I hope Tris doesn't talk to him, because of the whole faction before blood thing. Personally, I hate that rule. We're all people, so what's the difference? But I know if certain people, like Eric or Max, find out that she's talking to other people, that would be a problem.

But, she goes over to them.

I'm about to stop her when- "Four!"

"Hey, Julie! How's it going?" I ask. Julie was in my same initiation class. We used to be friends, but since she ranked 7th, she got this job, and we haven't seen each other around.

"Oh, I'm good. Just bored as crap." She replies. She just says what on her mind, but it isn't as annoying as Christina. "But are you having some fun with the newbies? Have you made them cry yet?!" She asked, excited. She's so Dauntless it's hilarious. She can be a little too peppy at times, but she's still nice.

I smile and laugh a little. "Almost," I wink. "But some of them are annoying as ever, but then there are some who-who..."

She eyes me as I glance over at Tris, who is still talking to that Amity guy, which earns a worried look on my face.

"NO WAY!" She screams at me while jumping up and down and grasping my arm. "YOU LIKE...her!" She starts to yell again, but I calm her down to an excited whisper before anyone else hears.

"Um, yeah. I guess.." I say hesitantly. I know I can trust her with a secret, but this crush on my initiate isn't something I want to tell the whole Dauntless compound. I mean, really. It's just like a "student-teacher" relationship. People are going to think Tris is a slut and I'm no better and she's just romancing her way through initiation and if that happens than Eric will-

"Well, if you like her, you should save her from danger. It's not smart that she's talking to that Amity boy." Julie interrupts my hyper-thinking. "Plus you should make a move. Have you yet?"

"Uh, sorta, yeah. Kinda." She gives me this confused look but decides to leave it alone.

"Well there's no sense in beating it outta ya since you'd beat me in a fight in three seconds." I smile as I still stare at Tris, pleading with my eyes for her to stop talking. It would be bad if Eric found out.

Julie probably notices that I'm seriously freaking out on the inside about Tris because she says, "Go ahead, Prince Four. Go save your princess." She says. I give her a glare as she starts laughing. Right when the Amity truck with the boy drove away, I start walking over to Tris. I want to care for her, but I need her to know that she can't be doing these things. Plus I have to be "cruel-instructer-Four" and I can't show her the real me, Tobias.

I finally reach her and I'm only a foot away from her. I can feel her heat, a fighting spark and fire inside her, as I speak.

"I'm worried that you have a knack for making unwise decisions."

"It was a two-minute conversation," she says while crossing her arms, a sign of annoyance, maybe, but also a sign of courage, confidence. A sign of challenge.

"I don't think a smaller time frame makes it any less unwise." _You should make your move...Go save your princess..._Julie's words ring in my ears and burn on my finger as I touch the outside of her bruised eye and wrinkle my eyebrows together. She flinches and pulls away a little, but I keep my hand firmly, yet gently, placed on her skin. It's as if I can't pull away myself. I notice that I need to say something before things get awkward and people start watching, although some people are already eying us.

"You know, if you could just learn to attack first, you might do better."

Translation: You will do better.

"Attack first? How will that help?" she questions.

"You're fast. If you can get a few good hits in before they know what's going on, you could win."

Translation: If you beat the crap out of them first, you would win.

I try to act casual as I lift a shoulder and shrug while letting my hand drop back to my side.

"I'm surprised you know that, since you left halfway through my one and only fight," She replies quietly, yet confidently.

"It wasn't something I wanted to watch," I say cooly.

Translation: It wasn't something I could watch.

She looks perplexed, and I leave it like that. I can't keep talking about it, in front of everyone. It's way too risky, and I'm not sure if I want to talk to Tris like that just yet. I want to be sure she feels the same way about me.

I clear my throat to try to break the silence growing between us. "Looks like the next train is here. Time to go, Tris."

I like the way her name sounds when I speak it. It feels, perfect.

As we jump on the train, I glance back over at Julie who smiles and waves, and gives me a knowing look that says she saw me talking to Tris.

* * *

I meet Lauren at her apartment and I tell her my conversation.

"God, Four! Are you trying to scare her to death?" She says as the smile grows on her face and and she playfully punches my arm.

"I don't know! I have no idea what to do! Do you seriously think I, FOUR, have any idea on romance?!"

"Ok, ok! Just calm down. Now capture the flag is tonight, right?"

I nod.

"K. And you're one of the captains, right?"

I nod again.

"So, are you going to pick Tris to be on your team?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Thought so. So I know she's smart. She's probably gonna have the best idea out of the rest of the people on your team."

"Ok, go on..."

"So, you'll know what to do when the time comes tonight."

"Lauren, that doesn't help."

"Yes it does. It will help, later tonight. You'll see."

"Ugh, fine. Thanks."

I stride out of her apartment, leaving the door slightly ajar.

* * *

When I get to my apartment, I sit down on the couch and stare into space. I need to have Tris on my team. Not just because she's fast or smaller or smart, but because I need her for myself. To make me stronger, to make me faster, to make me smarter.

Translation: _I need her because I love her._

* * *

**Ooooo he admits is love! Haha hope you liked it! Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8-Six Inches

**Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like, 2 months but I've been so busy with school and sports I haven't had time to write. I promise I'll write the next one faster. But here it is! The Ferris Wheel scene! R&R**

**Tobias: My favorite scene(:**

**Tris: Aw I love you(:**

* * *

I don't fall asleep, because capture the flag is in the middle of the night, and I know I'm going to over sleep if I fall asleep.

All I think about is Tris. I wonder why she flinched earlier today, when I touched her forehead. A better question, why did she let me keep my hand there? If she didn't want it there, she would've pushed it away, right?

_"I'm surprised you know that, since you left halfway through my one and only fight,"_ she said. I remember what she said and how she said it. She was disappointed. But disappointed about what? That I was talking to her?

Or maybe, just maybe, she's upset that I left her fight. Then that must mean she has _some_ feelings for me. And that first day when she was looking at me in the cafeteria, she was embarrassed when I looked back at her. At that time I thought that was just because of her Abnegation, but now...now I think that it was something different. Different as in she didn't want me to notice her looking at me because...because...

She was watching me. Observing me. Not because she was scared of me, but because she was _interested_ in me. She's interested in me. Does that mean she likes me? Maybe it does. Maybe she really likes me but is too abnegation to show it. Or maybe she likes me but doesn't know _how_ to show it.

"You coming or what?" I hear someone ask me, cutting my train of thought. It's Eric. With other people from Dauntless.

"Yeah, yeah just calm down. Don't get too excited. You know you're gonna lose," I reply back. I can't help but act like a smart-ass around him. It's too fun.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Um, I ranked before you in initiation. Max basically wants me to take your place as a Dauntless leader. Obvious, ain't it?"

The greasy little weasel just glares at me as we walk down the hallway. I can't hold back the smirk spreading across my face like an idiot. He knows I can beat him in capture the flag, he just doesn't want to admit it. Or accept it at all.

We finally reach the dorm rooms to the initiates. All I can think of at this point is that I'm going to see Tris, she will be on my team, she will over-think everyone else on my team, and she will win it for us. I know she can. She's smart, and knows how to solve problems. I don't know when or how I realized these things, but I've decided to roll with it. There's no way to stop it.

As Eric forcefully swings the door open, the other Dauntless shine their flashlights in all the initiates faces.

"Everybody up!" Eric booms.

I notice Tris sitting up, obviously confused by what's going on. I don't blame her. But then, she glances over towards me, and we lock eyes. My whole body feels as if it's on fire, as if just Tris' presence ignites a growing flame within me. We don't move, don't breathe. Everything around me disappears, and all there is is me and Tris.

"Did you go deaf, Stiff?!" Eric says, interrupting our staring session. It's times like these that I just want to throw Eric into the chasm.

I see Screamer glare at Eric, wearing only a long T-shit, while crossing her arms in front of her. She's bold and Dauntless for sure.

Eric notices this, "You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks. We're going on another field trip."

People scramble to get their clothes on as we start walking out the door and down the hallway towards the train tracks.

"What was that, Four? You like her don't you?" Eric questions me. I'm not giving in that easily.

I shake my head, "What makes you say that? She looked at me and I looked back."

"Uhuh. I know what's going on. She seems so innocent, so Abnegation," Eric instigates.

_What the hell is he saying?_ "What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm just saying that her whole mock 'innocence' isn't fooling me. I know what's going on."

"Would you like to share that thought?"

"No," he says plainly.

"Tell me," I demand.

"It's just the way she's been looking at you, how her rank is starting to go up...makes it seem like she's using you to pass initiation."

_WHAT_?_!_ "WHAT?!" I say. "You think I'm screwing her?!"

"Well, no. I think she's screwing you to get a higher rank."

"Well you can bet that we sure as hell aren't," I say angrily. Like really?! What makes him think that TRIS, out of ALL PEOPLE, would do that? Or me?! I'm not a low person like he is! He's lucky he's a Dauntless leader because if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to speak right now.

"Whatever. Just know that whatever 'charade' you guys are playing, ISN'T working."

"Whatever," I reply. There's nothing more that needs to be said.

We finally make it to the trains, and I hear Tris laugh as she notices the paintball guns. I love her laugh. I could listen to it all day, and it would probably turn me into an overly-happy Amity.

"Everyone grab a gun!" Eric yells. Everyone follows, and waits for the train.

"Time estimate?" Eric asks me. I can't believe he came from Erudite. He can remember the frikkin time schedules for the trains. It's not that hard.

I check my watch as I say, "Any minute now." I can't help my self, "How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?"

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" Eric responds while shoving my shoulder. We are not friends. Don't touch me. Or I will break you.

He's really been getting on my nerves...

Finally, the train comes, and I jump on first with ease. When I turn around, I notice that Tris is right behind me.

Although I shouldn't do this with Eric being suspicious, I involuntarily hold out my hand for her. She grabs it and weightlessly lifts herself in. She immediately lets go and sits down on the other half of the car. I wish the fire running up my arm lingered longer, but it doesn't.

I start my speech when everyone is on the train, "We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates, and transfers." Like my Tris. "One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same," I say as the train sways and I grasp the doorway so I don't fall.

I continue, "This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" a Dauntless-born, Riley, speaks-up.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask. You get to win, of course." I say while raising my right eyebrow. I never liked her. She always wanted stuff.

"Four and I will be your team captains," Eric says and looks at me. "Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?"

"You go first," I say.

"Edward," Eric says while shrugging. Of course he picks Edward. He's going for the more ruthless, strong people. However, this isn't a game about being strong or weak. It's about being smart and fast.

I try to act casual by nodding and leaning where my hand was, although I already know my first choice.

"I want the Stiff," I say, plainly and boldly. It kills me to call her Stiff, but I have to prove to Eric that we're not using each other.

I can tell Tris is confused and has no idea how to feel about it.

Eric laughs under his breath and he says, "Got something to prove? Or are you just picking the weak ones so that if you lose, you'll have someone to blame it on?" while smirking.

I shrug. "Something like that."

Tris looks a little embarrassed, but more angry as she scowls to herself. _Is she mad about what I just said? Didn't she hear Eric say, "Got something to prove?" That's exactly what I'm doing._

"Your turn," I say to Eric, breaking the silence.

"Peter."

"Christina," Although I basically hate her. I start biting my fingernail to give me something to do. I'm already sick of standing next to Eric this long.

"Molly."

"Will."

"Al."

"Drew."

"Last one left is Myra. So she's with me. Dauntless-born initiates next," Eric says.

I pick Marlene and Uriah, who I know personally as Zeke's younger brother, and know he'll be good, and other random Dauntless-borns. I don't know who they are. I've never really seen them other than the first day.

Eric smirks at me like saying, "Your team can get off second."

"Don't do me any favors. You know I don't need them to win." I smile a little, because 1. I know I will beat him, and 2. Tris will win this with no problem.

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off. Take your scrawny team and get off first then." He starts biting on one on his lip rings. Those are nasty. Just nasty...

As we all start to jump off, I see Drew push Tris to make her lose her balance, but she recovers and jumps and lands safely. _How 'bout I push you off a train to YOUR death Drew!? No? Didn't think so._

We start walking when Marlene comes up to me, gently touches my shoulder, and says, "When your team won, where did you put the flag?" in the most flirtatious voice she could come up with. _HA. Nice try. I'd rather stick with Tris._

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise, Marlene," I say flatly.

"Come on, Four," She whines and gives me a big, stupid grin. I just brush her hand off my shoulder and keep walking.

I can see Tris out the corner of my eye behind me, smiling. _I KNEW IT! SHE LIKES ME TOO!_

"Navy Pier!" Uriah calls out. I give him an evil glare and he only smiles.

"Let's go there, then," Will says, so everyone starts walking towards the navy pier.

I don't talk to anyone on the way to the pier, mostly because Tris is talking to her friends and Uriah is talking to Marlene. Those are the only people I would actually talk to right now.

We finally reach our destination next to the carousel and I take out the flag from my pocket and start a speech, "In ten minutes, the other team will pick their location. I suggest you take this time to formulate a strategy. We may not be Erudite, but mental preparedness is one aspect of your Dauntless training. Arguably, it is the most important aspect." It really is. Or was, before Max and Eric became leaders.

Will strides up to me and snatches the flag from me.

"Some people should stay here and guard, and some people should go out and scout the other team's location," he says. It's not a bad idea, however, the team scouting will have to grab Eric's team's flag, and with a limited number of people, we will be outnumbered.

Yes, I really am just that smart.

"Yeah? You think? Who put you in charge, transfer?" Marlene exclaims.

"No one, but someone's gotta do it," Will replies calmly, and he's right.

Then Miss Talker speaks up, "Maybe we should develop a more defensive strategy. Wait for them to come to us, then take them out." That's worse than Will's idea. By doing that, we'll be wasting more time waiting for them to attack, and if we do take them out when they get here, they'll recover before we have time to search and steal their flag.

"That's the sissy way out. I vote we go all out. Hide the flag well enough that they can't find it," Uriah states. It's still flawed.

Everyone starts talking at once, trying to scream over the others for people to explain or defend ideas. I sit down on the carousel and lean against a scraped horse's leg. I stare up at the empty, black sky. There's no starts, no clouds. Just blackness and moonlight. I bring my hands up to rest them on my neck while everybody is still bickering, and just think.

_Tris hasn't said anything. She must be thinking of a plan. She has to be. I know she's smart enough. She didn't defend her friends' ideas, so she must know that they're flawed._

_She really is smart, isn't she? But how can she be that smart. Maybe she really is...Divergent. But that puts her in a crazy amount of danger. But she's Dauntless, so she can handle it, right? Well she's not Dauntless yet, but she will be. Or maybe I'm expecting to much of her? Maybe she will become factionless. Or maybe-_

My thoughts are cut off by the sound of the grass crunching. Somebody's walking. But who?

No one else seems to notice this, so I quietly stand up and follow the girl walking a few yards in front of me: Tris, as if right on que.

I stay quite a ways behind her, careful not to let my footsteps tell her that I'm following her. She doesn't seem to notice me.

Once she reaches the Ferris wheel, I know what she is doing. She's going to climb high enough to see where the other team is. _I knew she would think of something. I knew she was smart enough._

She grabs a skinny, rusty, metal rung and starts testing the weight of the bars. I see her wince, and something inside me hurts for her.

"Tris," I say. I didn't follow her just to stalk her.

"Yes?" she says, looking over her shoulder towards me. She wasn't even startled to hear me call her. She's turning Dauntless.

"I came to find out what you think you're doing," I say, even though I already know what she's doing.

"I'm seeking higher ground," she replies, just what I thought she was doing. She continues, "I don't _think_ I'm doing anything."

I can't help but smile. She's funny and sarcastic, definitely Dauntless.

"All right, I'm coming," I say.

"I'll be fine," she says.

"Undoubtedly," I respond, and I mean it.

Even though fireworks are bursting inside me because me and Tris are finally alone and away from the other initiates, there's a part of me that's dreading this climb.

Believe it or not, the Almighty-Four is deathly afraid of heights. _Just ignore it. It's not a fear; it's not anything_, I think to myself.

She starts climbing first, and I follow when she's a few feet off the ground. In a matter of seconds, I catch up to her.

"So tell me, what do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing." I know I sound breathless, but I can't help it. I can't help that I'm scared of heights.

"Learning about strategy. Teamwork, maybe," she answers. I try to laugh, but it gets caught in my throat, and I can sense that Tris realizes this.

"Maybe not. Teamwork doesn't seem to be a Dauntless priority," she continues. _But you're right...and wrong. Just how me climbing this Ferris wheel is wrong._

I explain, "It's supposed to be a priority. It used to be." The wind picks up speed and strength, and I'm surprised that I can even speak through my fear.

"Now tell me," I begin, struggling for air, "what do you think learning strategy has to do with...bravery?"

She thinks for a second before answering, "It...it prepares you to act. You learn strategy so you can use it."

I can barely hear her answer through my heavy breaths. I glance down at the cement below me, and I can vision myself falling, falling to my death.

"Are you all right, Four?" Tris questions, bringing some sense of reality back into me.

"Are you _human_ Tris? Being up this high," I can't help but gulp, "I doesn't scare you at all?"

I look down at the pavement again, and I know I will die. If I miss a rung, I will fall, and I will die. And I will miss a rung. And I will fall. And I will die.

But then I'm not scared about me dying, but Tris. A sudden gush of wind throws her to the right, and I see her knuckles turning white, trying desperately hard to not let the wind blow her away.

I let instincts take over me as I grab her with my right hand, squeeze to steady her, and carefully push her to her left. When I do this, My finger is touches her cold, bare skin, right above her waist. I shiver from the touch, but unlike an uninviting shiver from the cold, it's a welcoming shiver. _Why am I talking like this?_

I come back to reality and ask, "You okay?"

"Yes," she replies, obviously scared or stunned. But, not from the wind, because she has no sign of fear on her face. Is it from...me? Is that good? Or bad? Should I be scared of that, too?

I really wish I had a mini Lauren in my brain to answer these questions for me.

We resume climbing in silence. Until we reach a platform.

Tris sits down on the edge of the platform, dangles her feet, and leaves enough room for me to sit next to her. As much as I would _love_ to, I can't. I physically and mentally can't. I'm too scared, and I'm ashamed of myself to say that. _I am a coward._

Instead, I just sit and lean against a metal support and try to catch my breath.

"You're afraid of heights," Tris concludes. "How do you survive in the Dauntless compound?" she asks.

I reply honestly, "I ignore my fear. When I make decisions," like climbing up a death trap, "I pretend it doesn't exist."

I can tell Tris absorbs this and is thinking about it as she stares at me. I can't help but look right back at her. I can't keep my eyes off her. It's like she's the light and I'm the fly.

"What?" I finally ask. I don't say it rude, because it's a real question, and I don't mind her staring at me, but I want to know _why_ she's staring at me.

"Nothing," she replies and looks out towards the city, then to the metal bars of the Ferris wheel above us, as if actually thinking of climbing higher.

"We're not high enough." _What_?_!_

"I'm going to climb," she says plainly, boldly.

_WHAT?_! I think again. She's insane! But I can't just let her climb by herself. My heart won't let it.

"For God's sake, Stiff," I say, honestly scared out of my mind.

"You don't have to follow me," she says while observing the jumbled up bars above before taking a step.

"Yes, I do," I say.

When I start to climb after her, I feel dizzy. I can't breath, I can't think, I can't feel anything other than my head buzzing and telling me that I'm stupid for continuing to climb.

We climb for what feels like eternity before Tris stops.

"See that?" she says.

I finally reach her, and I stand behind her and look over her shoulder. My face is right next to hers as shaky breathes leave me. I feel Tris shudder underneath me.

"Yeah," I reply back and smile. I'm not smiling about what I see, but about Tris being so close to me. Before my mind starts racing, I continue talking.

"It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. Figures. It's surrounded by open space, but the trees provide some camouflage. Obviously not enough."

She looks over her shoulder at me, and that's when I suddenly realize how close we are. My fear vanishes, and all that's left is me and her, again, together, close enough to touch by barely moving an inch.

I stare into her eyes, those big, grey-blue eyes, as her's travel across my face, observing me. I feel the warmth her look gives me, and I feel it land on my chin, right where my scar is.

Then, suddenly, everything comes back to me; the Ferris wheel, the height, how I could die any second. But most of all, I remember Marcus, the beatings, the closet, my mom...

"Um," Tris says clearing her throat, "Start climbing down."

I simply nod and start climbing down, stretching my long leg to the next platform, forcing myself to focus on nothing but climbing down, not on my fears...or Marcus.

"Four!" Tris yells out, and I look up.

She's dangling. Tris is dangling. Tris is going to die. _My_ Tris is going to die.

All fear gets replaced by pure adrenaline as I think of a way to save her.

"Hold on!" I shout. "Just hold on, I have an idea." _Please hold on...please..._

As I climb down, I know Tris is going to think I'm crazy, that I abandoned her, that I left her. And this is a big risk, but it's the only way to save her. If I tried to carry her from up there, we would both fall and die.

But I can't think of her dying. I have to think of her living and surviving, and being in my arms...

I finally reach the bottom as my feet hit the cold, solid concrete and move towards the mechanics.

"FOUR!" She screams out again, and I know she can't hold on much longer.

_She will be fine, she will be fine. She will return to the ground safely, and she will be in my arms, and she will be fine._

Approaching the mechanics, I randomly press buttons, big ones and smalls ones, hoping any of these will work. Then, the death trap wheel is turning, bringing a hysterically laughing Tris down to the ground, to safety, to me.

I smile in admiration as she times her jump, hits the ground and rolls her body, just enough for her back to barely scrape against the bottom of the car. She's so smart.

I notice her laying down, covering her face with her delicate hands. I run over, overjoyed that she's safe, and wrap my hands around her bony wrists, gently uncovering the beautiful face I love. Electricity charges through me as I hold her small hand in he middle of both of mine. I'm not sure why I do this; maybe to heat her hands up, to show her I care, or, maybe, just because it gives me a rush to touch her.

She smiles as I do so.

"You all right?" I ask, sincerely concerned, while I grab her other hand.

"Yeah," she replies, looking into my eyes, and we start laughing. It's totally stupid why we're laughing, but again, it feels right.

"I am aware of how little space between us-six inches at most. That space feels charged with electricity. I feel like it should be smaller," (Roth, 150).

I unwillingly stand up, pulling her along with me. If I could take a picture of anything, and be in that picture for the rest of my life, I would take a picture of this. The wind from the still moving Ferris wheel twirls and tousles her hair, perfectly framing her face, and illuminating her stormy, blue-grey eyes that lure me to her and make me want to chase her until she's fully mine, like a dog to a cat.

Suddenly, she speaks through her laughter, "You could have told me that the Ferris wheel still worked. We wouldn't have had to climb it in the first place."

I honestly say, "I would have, if I had known. Couldn't just let you hang there, so I took a risk. Come on, time to get their flag."

I hesitate, still not wanting to let this moment slip from my hands, but we have to go. So I grab her arm, needed to touch her in some way, smile at her, and start running to the carousel, where the rest of my team is.

As soon as we get there, I let my hand fall from her arm, my heart personally shunning me.

"Where'd the others go?" I ask, feeling giddy from her touch.

"Did you guys turn on the wheel?" No dip Sherlock. "What the hell are you thinking? You might as well have just shouted 'Here we are! Come and get us!' If I lose again this year, the same will be unbearable. Three years in a row?" Katherine says.

"The wheel doesn't matter. We know where they are," I say, not letting her sour attitude interrupt my wonderful night.

"We?" Christina questions, looking between Tris and me. God I do NOT want to talk to her.

I don't try very hard to not sound irritated, "Yes, while the rest of you were twiddling your thumbs, Tris climbed the Ferris wheel to look for the other team."

"What do we do now, then?" Colton asks while yawning. I know Tris has the right answer, or will have it. I look at her, and notice all eyes move from me to her, everyone expecting an answer. I know she's not used to this much attention, but she can handle it. She's Dauntless now.

"Split in half. Four of us got to the right side of the pier, three to the left. The other team is in the park at the end of the pier, so the group of four will charge as the group of three sneaks behind the other team to get the flag," she says. I knew she would have an amazing idea. I just knew it.

Loud-mouth gives her a look like she has two-heads.

"Sounds good," Katherine says while clapping her hands. "Let's get this night over with, shall we?" I almost say no, because I love being able to be this close to Tris and have nobody accuse me of anything.

Christina, Uriah, and Tris go to the right to try to capture the flag. I follow behind a few yards away, not giving myself away.

After a few minutes of running, the team on the left starts screaming and yelling and shooting different colored paintballs at the opposing team.

Tris and Christina both run towards the flag, Tris trying to jump up and catch it, but Candor snatches it from the branch it's perched on.

"Come on, Tris. You're already the hero of the day. And you know you can't reach that high," she tells her while looking Tris down. A look as if she was scolding her. As if she turned into Marcus and I turned into Tris.

Then she turns around, holds the flag high, and the whole team hollers, basking in the glory of victory. Tris does the same, but is too short to reach, so she wears a wild grin on the sidelines. She did win it for us.

_Make your move!...Don't do anything stupid...maybe she likes you...she likes you...maybe...she likes you._

Julie's and Lauren's words swirl around in my head, making me unable to form coherent thoughts. _Just do your thing, Tobias! Don't be a wimp! You're Dauntless for crying out loud!_, I silently scold myself.

I walk up behind her, place my hand on her fragile shoulder, and quietly say, "Well done." She turns around, smiles even bigger, and turns back around to stare at the almost perfect group of initiates huddled up.

Almost perfect, but not quite.

Tris isn't in the huddle.

And that makes all the difference to me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! See ya next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9-Mr and Mrs Tobias Eaton

**I'm so sorry it's taking so long to update! I've been insanely busy. It's ridiculous. But this is sorta a filler chapter but I needed to post something. Sorry it's so short too. Soo not my best chapter but enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Divergent related. (-I hate these things...)**

* * *

I wake up early, deciding to go tell Lauren about me "making my move" or whatever she called it. Last night was definitely...special. Her golden hair falling over her shoulders in perfect waves, the midnight moon capturing the slivers of blue in her sparkling gray eyes, our mingled shadows dancing across the grass as we ran back to the team. Together. Hand in hand...

_Oh God. I seriously need to stop hanging out with Shauna._

I finally reach her door, and tiredly pull my fist up to the door and lazily knock three times.

Nobody answers.

_C'mon Lauren just open the door!_ _I don't care if you're sleeping! _This time I knock harder and louder, yet there is still no response.

So you decided the hard way...

I bust the door down and scream in her ear "STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER 911 IMMA KIDNAP YOU!"

"AAAH!" She screams and falls to the floor. Oh how I love knowing her greatest fear...

"NOT FUNNY FOUR!" She scolds me.

"Really? Because I found it pretty hilarious."

"Oh shut up. What are you doing in here anyway?" she interrogates me.

"Okay. So you know how capture the flag was last night?"

"Yeah...and...?"

"And...uhm...well Tris was there...and..." I end up stuttering on my words, still uneasy about pouring my emotions about another girl in front of my best friend, who just so happens to be a girl.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU KISS HER?!"

"NO!" I yell back, a little embarrassed.

"God, don't get your panties in a twist," She replies while bursting out laughing. I just give her an evil glare back and she finally calms down, allowing me to talk. So, I tell her everything, from the train to the Ferris wheel to me saving her life-_more like me saving my own life by getting OFF of that death wheel of death and...well...death_-to Tris's amazing plan.

Staring is all I get from her until she finally replies. I think she'll be happy I got that far with her.

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU KISS HER YOU IDIOT?!" She yells at me.

_Are you kidding me! I can never win!_ "What! Aren't you happy with what I did?!"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing," I cut her off. "You're happy with what I did so don't yell at me. Don't think I can't fight back."

"You would probably beat me to a tiny pulp in the ground if I tried to fight you."

"Dang sure I would."

"Cocky much? But seriously. You should have kissed her. That's what all girls want from you, Four."

_...Well this got awkward fast...She just basically said she wanted to kiss me...*cough cough NOO cough cough*_

As I recompose myself, I respond, "She's not like all those other girls, Lauren."

She just shrugs and says, "Better claim her. Some others are after her, you know."

"Like who?" _Those boys better be running away from me..._

"Oh come on! Are you really that blinded by love to not see! Al is seriously crushing on her, and Uriah might even like her."

"Uriah wouldn't like her! He wouldn't do that to me!"

"Four. I'm the only one who knows about this little valentine you have. He can like whoever he likes," She replies.

_Nobody will take my Tris away from me._ "Nobody will take my Tris away from me." Wow. Anger emotions seem to come out easily for me. When it comes to Tris, however, things get a little complicated.

All of a sudden, she just starts bursting out laughing. _How is this funny?! Uriah is going to steal my Tris! This is a huge problem!_

Once she settles herself...somewhat...she speaks, "You just called her '_MY Tris_'. You possessed her! Hahaha you got it bad, kid."

Rolling my eyes and sighing, I walk out of her apartment.

"No! Don't go!" she calls after me.

"No I have to go get ready for training for later today. It starts soon."

"Yeah, in like, six hours," She replies. _Smart-ass. I can be one right back..._

"Ever heard of 'reading between the lines' ?"

She suddenly becomes silent and tries to scare me, "Don't mess with me Mr. Tris Lover."

I glare back her while walking backwards out of her room, "Who knows? Maybe I already got her a ring..."

"WHAT?!" she screeches, just as I close the door in her face and run away. _God, she's louder than Dauntless and Candor smart-mouths combined..._

Instead of getting ready for training, I head down to the Chasm, make my way through the twists and turns of jagged, slippery rocks and sit on a flat rock. The same flat rock I found in my initiation two years ago to think. Before I can even sit down, my minds starts reeling with..._names_...

_Mr. Tris Lover..._

_Mrs. Eaton..._

_Mrs. Tris Eaton..._

_Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton..._

I hate to admit this, but I think I prefer the latter...

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10-The Real KIll of Knives

**I'm back with a new chapter! And I decided I'm starting my truth or dare tonight just if you want to see it. I made this chapter pretty long as a make-up for not posting in a few months, but here ya go!**

* * *

I enter the training room, after my little mental episode in the Chasm, only to find the greasy weasel slumped lifelessly against the wall, shining knives for the initiates. I almost gag when I see his ugliness, but decide against it when I see the pure hatred and revenge in his eyes.

"Looks like I'm first to be here. Ain't that something new?" He scowls.

_He's such a brat... "_Eric just shut up. I beat you in Capture the Flag last night; big deal. Quit your petty whining before you wont be able to say anything else. Ever," I reply.

_Oh no_, I think as he walks up to me, way too close to be socially acceptable, and snarls in my faces while saying, "I don't care that you won last night, or that you came first in our initiation. I'm still a leader and can beat your ass in a fight if I want to."

"Well then, why don't you already, you rat?"

As soon as he pulls his hand back to punch me, I grab that arm and wrench it behind him, then take his other wrist and hold both his wrists in the same hand behind his back. His onlyoption left is to use his feet, so he tries to speedily kick me in the stomach, but I'm obviously way smarter than him, so I take my free hand and hold it up so he wimpily kicks my hand while I push it back so he looses his balance and falls to the floor with a loud thud.

Bending down, sitting on his stomach, and pressing his skinny arms in the floor above his head so he doesn't get up, I lean in close to his ear and say quietly and calmly, "Don't be such a coward. Win a fight for once, Eric," and spit his name out like dirt.

He just glares at me while I harshly throw him up off the floor and slam my hand into his back between his shoulder blades to send him painfully tripping towards the middle of the room while I lean against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Calling him a coward is the worst insult you can ever give in Dauntless, but I don't care with Eric. He's just a power-hungry, spoiled, nasty brat who doesn't deserve to be a leader of the faction.

I still feel him glaring at me while the initiates start filing in with tired faces and bodies, showing no interest to be here today. _At least they're not fighting today, _I think.

Then I see Tris. I try not to stare, but it's hardly possible to not look at or think of her today, after what happened last night at capture the flag.

_Does she feel the same rush I do when I'm around her? Or touch her? Or even think of her? Does what happened last night really mean she has the same feelings for me? I really hope so. If she doesn't..._

Before I have time to finish the thought in my head, I feel Eric glare at me venomously, and I then realize I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying or doing.

Then, Eric glances at Tris from the corner of his eye for just a millisecond, but long enough for me to catch it. Long enough for me to realize what he thinks.

I just shake my head and glare right back at him with cold, hard, Trainer-Four eyes while mouthing "coward" towards him. I don't care at all that I just called a Dauntless Leader a coward. It's Eric. Period. And I honestly do not feel like dealing with vicious losers like him.

I roll my eyes and zone him out again as he gives me the middle finger behind his back and turns back to the initiates and starts talking again.

_He's such a butt._

Before I realize it, Eric calls my name and I silently and boringly walk over to the target, knowing he wants me to demonstrate how to throw a knife.

_Because he can't throw a knife without cutting his own hand off, _I think. I mentally smile, thinking of Eric in such inflicted pain, as I pick up a blade and stand in front of the target, squaring my shoulders and standing with my legs shoulder-width apart, like I've done so many times before.

_Inhale._

_Aim._

_Exhale._

_Throw,_ I tell myself, and I effortlessly throw the knife out of my hand and into the bullseye of the target in front of me. I repeat the same routine one more time, before Eric yells, "Line up!"

I go back to leaning against the wall I was originally next to while watching my Tris.

My Tris...it sounds so right to think of her as _my _Tris...

She starts off by practicing without a knife in her hand, obviously noticing that this part of training is more about skill, rather than strength and speed. Everyone else, however, start throwing the knives immediately, and failing miserably. I knew Tris was smart. Especially since capture the flag last night, I've noticed how sensible she is. Maybe she's like me...Maybe she's...Divergent...

I shiver at just the thought of that word. I definitely don't want her to be Divergent; she would be in so much danger, so much harm, and I want to protect her from it. Embrace and shield her in my arms away from every danger, yet I want to know her limits. I want to see how much it will take to break her...

_What am I even saying?! I don't even know if she IS _IT_ yet! And I'm saying I want to protect her?! I don't do that! To anyone! Oh I just know, _know_, I've got myself deep with her..._

"I think the Stiff's taken too many hits to the head! Hey, Stiff! Remember what a _knife_ is?" Peter says while interrupting my insane thoughts. Like he should really be talking. I mean that jerk-off hasn't even hit the target yet.

She keeps practicing though,and she ends up hitting the target. The first. To hit the target._ SHE'S THE FIRST! I'M SO PROUD!_

"Hey, Peter. Remember what a _target_ is?" Tris bites back, and I try to hold in a laugh, but I'm pretty sure I'm letting a small smirk creep on my face.

Time has gone by quickly by me watching Tris the whole time, admiring how she throws the knives. Even though she's not the expert at it, yet, she intrigues me; the way she throws it, her beautiful smile when a knife sticks to the board, the way she walks to retrieve her knives...

_OKAY! Time to talk to Lauren about my PROBLEM..._

"How slow _are _you, Candor?!" I hear Eric as he interrupts my thoughts, _again._ He stands extremely close to Al, almost as close as he was to me an hour ago, and yells in his ear for supposedly not hitting the target. "Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?"

Al's face turns bright red from embarrassment and tries to throw another knife, but is unsuccessful. It flies through the air to the right, and hits the wall and falls to the floor with a loud clang.

"What was that, initiate?" Eric asks, quiet and gloomy.

"It-It slipped," Al sputters out. For how big he is, he's really a big baby...

"Well, I think you should go get it," Eric replies slyly while the other initiates, including my gorgeous Tris..., have stopped throwing and started staring at the scene before them.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Eric yells, and everyone starts throwing their knives again, but I see Tris throwing them half-heartedly as her friend is getting interrogated by a slimey worm.

"Go get it? But everyone's still throwing," Al says, with worries and scares dancing in his wide, glaring eyes.

"And...?" Eric questions.

"And I don't want to get hit."

"I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you," he says while giving a small, dreadful smile.

"No," he replies, setting his jaw in place. He might win this with defiance. It shows his Dauntless side.

"Why not?" Eric insinuates while looking greedily on his eyes and face. "Are you afraid?"

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife?" _Please say no... _"Yes, I am!"

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! This is Dauntless THE BRAVE! They're not suppose to fear! He was so close to getting away, that was so stupid!_

"Everybody stop!" Eric yells at everyone, and everyone complies, seeing the anger and fury in his eyes. I can tell this isn't just from Al. This is also from me winning capture the flag, him losing in our "fight" earlier before the initiates came...This is about power. Winning. He can't stand to lose, and me placing first and him placing second in initiation is _not _helping.

"Clear out of the ring. All except you," Eric says, precise and infuriated while eying Al up and down.

"Stand in front of the target," Eric demands while everyone files away from the targets.

"Hey, Four. Give me a hand here, huh?" he asks me, not even bothering to turn all the way around to look at me. _Pitiful, _I think. _Sadly, I don't fell any emotion towards Eric as he doesn't to me._

I try to act casual by scratching my right eyebrow with the tip of the knife I'm holding in my hand as a walk towards Eric.

"You're going to stand there as he throws those knives, until you learn not to flinch," Eric instructs Al.

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous, Eric._

"Is this really necessary?" I question, getting bored from Eric's sick games and starting to get very tired from not sleeping at all last night. And I like my sleep.

Everybody looks shocked, especially Tris, by me challenging Eric this way, straight to his face. Little does she know, I always challenge Eric. Nothing has changed from our initiation. He never punishes me, which is ironic, him being a leader and all. He wants to beat me on a deeper, more emotional level. He wants to break me. And hurting me physically or kicking me out of Dauntless isn't going to hurt me because I was about ready to leave Dauntless, and he knows it.

Eric glares at me silently, and I give and even colder glare right back at him.

"I have the authority here, remember? Here, and everywhere else," Eric says, slowly and quietly. I really pissed him off.

I can't help the blood rushing to my face and my hand clenching around the knife in my hand to turn my knuckles white, yet I hold the same look to Eric I have been holding for a few minutes now. I silently turn to Al and firmly set my jaw in place.

He looks really scared now. Terrified. My aim is perfectly exact, not to brag, so I won't hurt him, if he stops shaking so much in his place in front of the target.

Just as I raise my arm to throw the knife, I hear a familiar voice, a girl's voice, determinedly stopping my movements by saying, "_Stop _it."

I flip the knife in my hand and clench it even harder, running my fingers over the edge the knife, just not hard enough to draw blood, as I turn to face the speaker of the voice.

Tris.

I _know _she's smarter than that.

All I give her is a hard, demeaning look, while I really want to run my hands through my hair and scream out in frustration at the girl whose selflessness makes her brave, the girl I want to see break, the girl I'm falling deeply in love for.

* * *

**Read and review and favorite and follow and whatever you wanna do. . . .**


	11. Chapter 11-Emotional Rollercoaster

**WOW THIS IS EMBARRASSING! I just posted chapter 10 as chapter 11...lmao so sorry! Here's the REAL next chapter! There is a lot of emotions going on with our friend Tobias here...I almost feel bad for him...but he's Tobias. And Dauntless. And anywayyyy...this was a little hard to write, to get him to switch emotions and with so much going on, but hopefully you like it! R&R!**

* * *

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us," She says.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up..._

"Which, as I recall, is a sign of _cowardice_."

SHUT UP OH MY GOD YOU ARE LITERATELY GOING TO DIE.

"Then it should be easy for you," I see the look in Eric's eyes as he speaks: hatred. Annoyance. "If you're willing to take his place." Ruthless kill.

_Shit. Nooo no no no no no I **cannot** throw knives at Tris. NO way. Never. Throw knives at her? What if I hit her! What if I plunge the knife into her face and scar her beautiful face for life and then have her hate me and then I will never be able to ask her out without a rejection and then I will have nothing to live for and then my life will be stupid and I'll be forever lonely because she's the only I love but she won't love me back and then Lauren will yell at me and I'll yell at myself and probably go back into my fear landscape and I really don't want to do that but I won't be able to stop myself and then I'll be even more depressed and probably SCARED and then I'll end up killing Eric for making me do this and...killing Eric isn't a good idea._

_PULL YOURSLEF TOGETHER , TOBIAS! You're not even dating her! I may have overly functioning hormones over her, but I have expert aim! I won't hit her. I won't. I'll try not to. I'm scared I will. She makes me scared._

_I'm a coward._

"There goes your pretty face," Peter hisses while shoving her in the shoulder and interrupting my train of thought. _Get your grimy hands off of MY Tris. _"Oh, wait. You don't have one."

I have to bite my tongue hard to bite back my comment:'She's beautiful you jerk how bout I just stab you in the face with my knife now? Make your ugly face even more revolting?'

I see her walking through the crowd of initiates, towards the target and replacing Al. She tries to smile encouragingly at him, but I can see the fear behind her eyes. Yet she tries to hide it. Tries to be brave. Tries to be Dauntless.

While standing at the target, I then notice how small she really is. She doesn't even reach the middle of the target.

She then lifts her chin up slightly, showing confidence through her fear. She stares at me, with those gray-blue eyes that make mine stare in wonder at how she can so easily tear me apart to my core. It's like she can read right through me.

I pull myself together enough to speak, remembering I'm only her trainer...for now at least.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place," I say, carefully depicting my words. "Understood?"

She nods in response, and I'm not going to slow this process down. It'll torture me even more.

I raise my knife in my right hand, trying my best to hold it steady and not shake with nervousness, while never taking my eyes off of her, and hers off of mine.

_Inhale._

_Aim._

_Exhale._

_Throw._

It soars through the air for second, before sticking to the board a few inches away from her face. She closes her eyes out of relief.

_Oh thank God. Now she needs to get away from this target and let Al stand there. I don't care that he is her friend; he likes her and I won't hit him on accident anyway. But I need to remember I'm her trainer right now. At least in front of everyone..._

"You about done, Stiff?" I ask. I hate calling her that, but I have to hide my...interest...in her.

"No," she says plainly, boldly, while shaking her head.

_WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME GO THROUGH HELL AGAIN?!_

"Eyes open, then," I simply reply, hiding my annoyance and tapping in between my eyebrows to get her to keep her eyes open. She immediately opens her eyes and stares into mine, making my whole body electrify from head to toe.

I transfer the knife in my left hand to my right hand, and stare into her eyes as I undergo the same process I just did. She does not flinch. And she does not close her eyes.

Good. She proved her strength and now she needs to step _away _from that blasted target.

"Come on, Stiff. Let someone else stand there and take it," I say. She already proved she was Dauntless enough to do it the first time, and now the second. Plus if she keeps this up, Eric is going to start wondering about her, noticing that she's brave, but selfless by doing this for her friend. And those are two things you never want to be at the same time around people like Eric and Max.

"Shut UP_, _Four!" she screams at me.

_Ouch. I wasn't expecting that. That really hurt. 1) she just yelled at me. 2) she doesn't understand why I want her to get away from that damn target. And 3) she used "Four" as a weapon against me almost. Though she doesn't know my real name, it still reminds me of my fear landscape and why I switched to Dauntless...because I coward enough to run away from my father._

_Realization moment: Since today, I realized a am a coward._

_But, I need to get her away from that target, even though I'd be doing the exact thing I DIDN'T want to do from the beginning. Maybe then she'll understand._

As I raise my arm to throw the knife, she holds her breath. I feel slightly guilty for doing this to her, but I know she's strong. And I want to see what makes her break, if this does. And I know she's smart enough to catch on to what I'm doing. It's for her sake, really.

I throw the blade at her, and it just hits her on the tip of her ear as her body stiffens. She reaches a hand to her ear, only to feel lost skin replaced by newly fresh blood.

She stares at me, angry.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is, but I think that's enough for today," Eric says, finally getting what he wants: for me to hurt Tris. He knows I like her, and he knows that she is now my weakness.

He then walks over to Tris and places one of his nasty hands on her shoulder, making my blood boil.

_Get. Your hands. Off. My Tris._

"I should keep my eye on you," he says, giving her a grave look.

_Shit. I knew this would happen. He's suspicious if she's Divergent. And I have to say, I'm suspicious too. But Eric, he wants to kill everyone with divergence. But me? I want to protect them. Especially Tris. Which is what is on my mind as I walk up to her once everyone is out of the room._

"Is your-" I start, before she cuts me off with a mad look in her eyes and a hurt tone to her voice.

"You did that on _purpose_!" she yells at me, catching me off guard at how angry she is and how she isn't catching on by now, which is making me mad, too.

"Yes, I did. And you should thank me for helping you," I say. _Why won't she understand?_

"_Thank you?" _she asks through gritted teeth. "You almost stabbed my ear, and you spent the entire time taunting me," _Taunting? Seriously? _"Why should I thank you?!" she finishes.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on!" I say and glare at her in anger and annoyance, while wondering why she doesn't understand! I know she's smart!

"Catch on? Catch on to what?" _OH MY LORD IS SHE SERIOUS?! _"That you wanted to prove to Eric how tough you are? That you're sadistic, just like Eric?"

...she hates me. She thinks I'm like Eric and she hates me. She thinks I hate her because I'm like Eric and _she hates me. Now I know for sure I'm a coward. __She hates me. Now I'm really mad._

Too rejected and very angry, I lean in so we're almost breathing the same air and talk very quietly, which is bad when I'm mad, so maybe she'll understand. But I doubt she will. She hates me.

"I am not sadistic. If I wanted to really hurt you, don't you think I would have already?"

I get out of her face and cross the room, unable to stand here anymore. I slam the knife, which I held tightly in my handthe whole time, into the table next to the door to let some of my anger out. It stands up straight from the amount of strength and force I threw into it.

"I-" she starts to shout back, but I slam the door shut behind me before she finishes, not wanting to hear what she has to say at all.

I walk down the hall towards the food hall for lunch with my hands clenched in fists and my eyes blazing when I hear her scream from the room, yet I walk faster towards the cafeteria and to my table.

Everyone is already there when I enter, so I just sit down at my table in between Zeke and Julie and put my head down on the table with my arms around it, excluding me from the rest of my table.

I hear everyone go quiet, but I don't care. She thinks I'm sadistic. She hates me.

"Hey man, you want some cake? It's Dauntless chocolate," I hear Zeke say next me, pushing something into my arm, probably a plate of cake. It's my favorite food ever, but I don't want it right now. I don't want any food. I just want Tris to not hate me.

"She hates me," is all I say, while my hands still in fists and my head still on the table.

"Who hates you? I'm pretty sure every girl here is falling on their face trying to catch you in their arms" Julie asks, obviously confused, and trying to lighten my mood.

"Just..." I say, not wanting to tell one of my best friends to shut up, because I know she'll be pissed at me, too, and I don't need anyone else mad at me.

"C'mon, Four," she says while bumping her shoulders to mine. "You know you can tell me. Turn that frown ups-"

"Julie!" I say and pull my head up, interrupting her sentence, louder than I wanted it to be. I'm just not in the mood for jokes. More quietly and controlled, I say, "Just stop. Please."

Instead of responding, she just looks at her plate and mutters something uncomprehendable under her breath and picks at her food ferociously.

"J, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off that rude. I just-"

"Four," Lauren says, across from me, cutting me off to get my attention.

I look at her with questioning eyes.

"Was it..." she asks and trails off, quickly glancing to the table Tris sits at. Quick enough for only me to see it.

As soon as she looks at her table, I feel angry again. Not as much as before, but enough to make me remember everything, and to make me feel cowardly again.

"Yeah, it was," is all I respond before standing up and kissing Julie on the top of her head. "I really am sorry, sis."

She's not my biological sister, we're practically total opposites, but I think of her as my sister. We were in the same initiation and she's always been there for me. Even when I have nightmares about..._him. _Though I never told her anything about my fears or nightmares, she just comforts me like a sister. It's nice to finally have someone to lean on, other than Lauren. It would just be weird if Lauren comforted me...

"It's okay. But you better tell me who this mystery 'she' is. I wanna know whoever you like so I can mess with you and her together," she jokes while smiling.

I'm so glad she understands me.

I wish I could smile back, but I can't. I need to get to my landscape. I have a desperate need to go in there.

She sees the look on my face that probably says 'not the time', and she apologizes.

"You're okay I just...I need to go."

"Okay. Bye, Four," J responds.

"Later bro...?" Zeke says, almost asks, obviously confused by my attitude.

I walk away, not wanting to hear any other 'goodbye's' or anything. I just need to face my fears. I can't think about what just happened with me and Tris. I need something to get my mind off of it, and, sadly, this just so happens to be it.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER FOR ALL YOU SMASHING FACTION MEMBERS! And please read my other stories! And sorry I SORTA lied last chapter about the truth or dare thing...I started writing it and then I fell asleep and I just don't feel like writing it yet. I'm doing a without the war story that I'm much more motivated to write about. Sorry haha. but anyway PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER FOR ALL YOU SMASHING FACTION MEMBERS**


	12. Chapter 12-The Landscape, Fear, and Hate

**Gah this update took so long! I'm sorry for the long wait; I have been very busy for the past few months but now that school is over and my volleyball club season is over I have much more time! I am still busy (poop on life) but I promise to update much quicker than I have been. So, thank you for staying with me on this story and "If Freedom Was Given Inside the Fence" if you are reading that too.**

**There is a game/trivia type thang in the middle of the story. Also review if you want me to do more things like that because it's actually really fun quoting movies, songs, and even other books.**

**I made this chapter pretty long to make up for the time passed between this and the last update. This is more of the darker side of Tobias. It's not even ****_Four, _****I don't think, because it shows vulnerability. Still, this chapter is not like most other ones where he is very sarcastic and light. It's like a blurred line between Tobias and Four...idk I think I'm just rambling now haha.**

**All in all, please R&R, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I pause at the entrance to my fear landscape after injecting the serum in my neck, barely feeling a pinch from doing this so many times...too many probably.

_What's my problem? Why can't I just be like any other normal guy? Like Zeke?_

_Wait...Zeke is definitely not normal...If anything hes so weird and obnoxious he could probably..._

_Snap out of it Tobias! You really do have something wrong with you! Just deal with it and go in the fear landscape!_

I think and silently sold myself. I shake my head as I push open the door to my fears...all four of them.

At first, all I see is white surrounding me. Then, however, I notice the white emptiness transforming into soft-looking clouds, and a light blue color filling in the space in between them.

_Great, heights, _I think while I'm dropped on my feet on the tallest building in Dauntless, the same building I stood on during my initiation.

The tremors of nerves take over my body just like that first day in Dauntless as I look over the edge of the building.

_Jump, _I tell myself. _It's the only way to move on. Jump! Jump! _However I don't move, other than the beating of my heart out of my chest. _I can't jump. I can't. It's so high. It's too high. It's way too high. God I'm so high up..._

"Jump, Four, Jump..." I hear a familiar voice tell me. Tris.

"What?" I ask panicked, whipping my head around, looking for the invisible "her". I don't see her, but I can almost feel her presence.

"I said, 'Jump'. You'll be fine. Just jump," she says again. And, suddenly, I'm not as nervous anymore. My heart remains wildly beating, and my teeth keep chattering uncontrollably, but I feel a surge of strength in me.

I jump.

And I fall.

And I hit the ground, safely, all in one piece, thankfully.

Right after I recollect myself, I begin to wonder about what made me jump. _Was it her?, _I question myself. _Was it her voice? Did it make me stronger? Does _she _make me stronger?..._

Before I can answer any of my questions, a wall slams into my back, sending me forward only a couple feet before three more come flying in around me, leaving only a small opening above. I try desperately to escape, clawing my way to the top, but another wall hits the top, the whole box closing in around me. I try to break free, punching and kicking the walls with all my strength. However, this only causes the small space to shrink even smaller, making me crouch into a ball so I can just barely fit.

_Don't freak out, Tobias. Don't freak out._

I freak out.

I can't stop the frustrated groan from escaping my lips as I try harder and harder to break away from the confined space. Not only does this send me into near hysteria, but also makes my fears seem to grin evilly at me as the space becomes even _smaller._

I stop struggling, realizing that this obviously isn't working, and try to control my heart rate and breathing like I was taught in training.

_Breathe. In, out, in out._

And you would think this would help me...but it doesn't.

"I'm still here," she says, entering this scenario, but still nowhere to be seen.

"Shh. Just breathe. You'll breathe, escape the box, and be free," she keeps talking, and somehow, it works.

I breathe, I escape, and I and now free as the wooden walls break into millions of tiny shreds. I stretch my body out and wonder why she seems to keep entering my fears and thoughts.

_What the-?_

Click, I hear behind me, distracting me from my curious thoughts.

Instinctively, I turn around slowly, only to see my third fear.

"This one's easier," I think aloud as I take the loaded gun in my hand and aim it at the poor stranger girl in front of me.

"Be brave," I whisper, more to reassure myself then the scared person staring blankly at me.

I fire the gun and look away as she crumples to the ground. Although I didn't watch it, I can imagine her lifeless, innocent body hitting the ground, her joints bending in a sickly way, and the crimson red blood trailing down in a perfect line from the circular bullet wound in her forehead. I shudder, and shake out my arms as if to shake away the living nightmare and prepare for the next, and thankfully last, dreadful fear on mine.

"Marcus," I say shakily aloud as I watch him appear yards away from me.

"Toby," he says taking long, slow steps towards me.

'Don't call me that," I say, wishing it sounded a lot more steady and powerful.

"Oh? Why not, _Toby?_" he asks, stopping in front of my face, knowing very well the answer to that question.

"I said don't call me that. That's what mom used to-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Your mother..." he sneers. "Your mother _left_ because of you!" He shouts at me, his eyes resembling black holes sucking me into his world of pain.

"No she didn't!" I yell back, suddenly enraged.

"Yes she did! She left us. She left _YOU! _She _HATES YOU _Tobias!" he screeches in my ear. I freeze in my spot, angry, immensely sad, and desperate to escape as he undoes his belt buckle and slips it out of his pant loops.

"You deserved to be punished," he declares, suddenly horrifically quiet and eerily icy. All I can do is shake my head and think, _No...not again...please no..._

"This is for your own good," he states again, grasping my shoulder to turn me around, nails digging into my skin in the process. His grip never falters as he cracks the belt onto my back, causing a surge of pain to run down my spine.

I drop to the floor on my knees and let out a strangled scream as he whips me with his belt over and over again, not stopping even when tears are streaming down my cheeks. All traces of bravery leave me, and I can't do anything.

Minutes go by, though it feels like hours, of his repeated beatings. Even when they stop I still feel the pain, the resentment.

I'm now laying on the floor, crying like the coward I am when he drops one knee next to me, crouching down as he takes a fistful of my shirt and pulls me up in his face.

"Don't make me do worse, _Toby,_" he scolds. I manage to glare at him, however, and respond right back.

"I told you already. Don't. Call. Me. Toby."

"Worthless is what you are. WORTHLESS!" He bellows, disappearing into the sudden darkness of the evil side.

I'm on the verge of breaking down again, the verge of crying myself the whole damn Chasm when the scene vanishes, but I don't.

_I am Four, _I tell myself. _I am a Dauntless Prodigy._

After fully calming down, only one thought remains: _Why could I hear Tris? Why, when I could hear her, did I become so much stronger?_

I know she wasn't in my landscape with me...there's no other empty syringe or syringe box, and I would have seen her if she came in with me.

_She hates me, too. She hates me from training earlier and she would never even consider coming into my fear landscape with me. She..._

I cut myself off before I think that one more time because I know what if I do, I'll probably just explode.

Anyway, out of my trance, I realize what happened.

She's on my mind so much, even my fear landscape can't distract me. And that's big.

And when I heard her voice, I thought of her voice. And it showed up, just like any other thought shows up if you're...divergent...

And then it hits me.

She makes me strong. She makes me brave. She makes my cowardly-self disappear, only for courage to replace it. And I like that.

Maybe it her whole, real self came with me...

_Oh don't be stupid, Tobias. You know very well that she-_

"Shut _UP!_" I scream at myself, now angry that I can't stop thinking that. Angry that it might be true...

And what do I do when I'm angry?

I beat up things.

* * *

I make my way to the training room when I see Eric walking down the hallway, the opposite way, so we can see each other. _Joy, _I think to myself and roll my eyes.

"Well if it isn't Four: the love-sick puppy who just hurt his one and only crush. Now you don't even have a change with her-not like you did before anyway."

_Like he has even liked a girl before, let alone, a girl liking him. He's too weasely for a girl to like him._

I feel my face get hot from even more anger as I clench my hands into fists at my side, my jaw set firm in place.

All he does is laugh and say, "And you know what the _even better _part is?I caused it! I'm the one who made it happen! I'm the one who made her _ha-_

_I have no time for this, _I think as I punch him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards a bit and causing blood to flow freely from his nose. He glares at me as I walk on, turning around so I'm walking backwards so I can see his ugly face.

"Fuch you, Eric. Fuck you," I yell to him, while giving him a fake grin and flipping him off with both middle fingers, my hands stretched far out in front of me, just to make sure he sees. I turn around and walk back to the training room, not caring to see his reaction.

He may be a Dauntless leader, and he may hate my guts, but I can practically do anything I want to him. He hates the fact that I got first place in initiation when he go second, and because of that, he basically wants to torture me. And kicking me out of Dauntless isn't going to allow him to do that for the rest of my life. I mean really. What do all men with power want? More power. (A/I: MOVIE QUOTE RIGHT THERE! Let's make this a game. Who ever comments/pms/reviews the right movie it came from will get a big shoutout in the next chapter. It has to be the exact movie title, if it's the first or second or third or fourth of fifth if it's in a series. May the odds be ever in your favor;) And that's Eric way of receiving more power.

Once I'm finally in the training room, I don't even glance at the knife target. I walk straight up to a punching bag and start beating the crap out of it.

At first it feels good to relieve my anger, but once my knuckles start to split open, I have a sudden mood change into sadness. I'm not sad because I think that Tris might actually hate me, and yes, I said ti this time. She might hate me...because of Eric...and that makes me enraged all over again, causing me to punch and kick the bag even harder

_What is up with these mood changes? Is this how girls feel when they're on their time of the month?_

"Well thank God I'm not a girl," I say out loud to myself, because 1) I wouldn't be able to deal with this every month and 2) I probably wouldn't like Tris if I was a girl.

But then again, maybe my life would make more sense if I didn't go so crazy over her.

_I can't help it though. I just can't, _and that's the last think I let myself think before I slam my fist into the punching bag one last time, causing the chains to break and the 6 foot bag to fall to the floor with a loud _thud._

I roll my eyes and think about how to fix the bag, thinking that maybe once I fix the bag, my problems can be fixed, too.

* * *

**Again, please review! I am open to advice, too! Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it so far!**

**Don't forget about the gameeeee...**


	13. Chapter 13-I Apologize

MY MOM IS HAVING SURGERY.

I HAVE BEEN ON A LAST-MINUTE-PLANNED VACATION.

I am very sorry for not updating. The vacation came up soon, and I just found out my mom is having surgery soon. I will be updating today. I just wanted to say I'm extremely sorry for not updating. I said I would, and I didn't because of the above things.

So, I do have to say, I do not know when I will be updating. I will definitely try to update both of my stories faster than before, but these unexpected incidents may take a toll on how fast I will update.

I have not forgotten about you guys, and I never will, so please forgive me.


End file.
